


I'm Not A Burglar!

by knightsofren



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cat BB-8, M/M, Modern AU, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Stormpilot, Swearing, a cat bring two gay lovers together, the usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 19:45:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6022510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightsofren/pseuds/knightsofren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe's pet cat sneaks out the window and into his neighbours apartment.</p><p>Based on a Tumblr prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Not A Burglar!

It was late in the evening and Poe was sitting in his usual spot on his window by the fire escape, as he awaited the sunset. 

He had a wonderful view of the city from the high apartment building he lived in, it was one of his favourite things about this place. Probably his only favourite thing about this place because he hated this apartment. It was so plain and small, depressing almost but it was all he could afford at the moment and he was willing to deal with that all for this amazing view.

As far as his eyes could see, buildings and busy streets filled his vision, in the distance, he could see the horizon, which looked absolutely beautiful in the evening when the sun would set. He always looked forward to this time, when he could relax from what would usually be a stressful day and just watch the sun disappear.

Poe removed his gaze from the scene in front of him when a furry sight catches the corner of his eye. Turning his head slightly, he sees his pet cat, Bee.

It slowly walks towards him, rubbing against the couch as it does. It hops up on the arm of it and peers over a Poe, letting out a quiet meow.

"Hey, buddy." Poe greets it, a small smile forming on his face. The cat purrs as he brushes it's fur lightly and it hops over from the couch to lie down next to Poe by the window.

The sun was just starting to grow close to the horizon and Poe felt a small itch inside of him; an itch that could only be freed by the taste of a cigarette. He reaches out to an end-table nearby where a pack of cigarettes lay, along with his lighter.

Bringing the stick between his lips, he swiftly lights it up, breathing in it's toxic. Letting small sigh, he reaches down to open the window, to let the lingering smoke out of his apartment.

That was a mistake.

Bee was a wild cat. Although it was trained its whole life as a house cat, it loved the outdoors. Poe was aware of this but for some reason, it just slipped his mind as he opened the window. So of course - Bee being as curious as it was, along with Poe's forgetfulness - it decided to jump out the open window and onto the fire escape.

"No, no, fuck." Poe breathes, sticking his head out the window. He watches his cat as it climbs down the fire escape and right through the window of his downstairs neighbour's apartment.

"Shit." He cursed, bringing his head back inside. Panic settled in as he just imagines what kind of damage Bee could do. It was known for destroying furniture and causing a mess - everywhere - especially in unfamiliar places. Poe thinks back to the time he left Bee at his friend's place when he went out of town. He ended up having to pay for a new couch and a carpet cleaning and that was his friend - imagine what a complete stranger would do. They'd probably take him to court.

Letting out an annoyed groan, he takes one last puff of his cigarette before putting it out and throwing it out the window. He stumbles out onto the fire escape, rushing down the stairs and to the window of the apartment below him.

"Fuck." He cursed once more before prying the window open enough for him to squeeze through. As he steps into the home of a stranger, he begins to regret not thinking this through.

"You could have just come down and knocked on the door like a normal human being but no, you had to climb through their fucking window," He grumbles off to himself as he searches the apartment. It looked like no one was home and luckily, Bee hadn't seemed to cause any trouble.

"Here, Bee." He calls out, making small noises in hopes his cat would hear.

Suddenly, the orange ball of fur peeks around a corner and Poe lets out a sigh of relief. Taking the cat up into his arms, he gives it a small pat on the head, "Please don't do that again." He smiles as the cat meows in response.

As Poe is about the leave through the fire escape again, he hears a loud click.

"Fuck." He curses. In his panic, he became frozen as he watched the handle of the door twist.

Poe stays frozen in place counting to watch the door as the apartments owner walks into their house and now, he was frozen in a completely different way because this man was fine as hell; so fine, that he couldn't find the strength to move.

The man doesn't notice him until he shuts the door and kicks off his shoes. Once he spots Poe, his eyes widen and his immediate reaction is to grab the umbrella hanging by the door for self-defence.

"What the hell are you doing in my apartment?" He yells, holding the umbrella up, ready to swing at the man as he slowly walks towards him.

Poe snaps back to reality at the sound of his harsh words, "Woah, okay it's not what it looks like."

"I think it is what it looks like, you're breaking and entering." He snaps.

"No, no, listen." Poe pleads but the man only continues to step closer to him, getting ready to swing. 

"Stop, please, I'm not a burglar, I swear! My cat, it got out of my apartment and in through your open window and it kind of has a habit of destroying furniture and pissing everywhere so I came to get it before it could, okay? I'm not a burglar!"

The man's hard face suddenly lightens up as he settles his hands on his sides. "I was wondering why a burglar would have a cat." He notes and Poe chuckled, relaxing as he no longer had to worry about going to jail.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry, it wouldn't happen again."

"Don't worry about it." He replies and he finally takes a good look at the man in front of him and damn, he didn't notice how good he looked. "My name is Finn."

"Poe." He reaches his right hand out, balancing Bee in his other and Finn gladly shakes it. For a while, the two stand in silence, just staring at each other until Poe speaks up again, "Well, I'll be leaving then." He nods, turning around to face the window.

"You can use the door, you know," Finn calls out as Poe was about to step through the window frame.

"Oh, right," He mumbles, awkwardly, walking past Finn and to the door. Finn follows behind him.

"Hey, Finn," Poe turns back around once he steps out of his apartment.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to maybe, go for a drink sometime?"

"Sure."

Poe was suddenly thankful for his wandering cat.


End file.
